You will never be the same
by IWasToBlindToSeeThat
Summary: Yes, its long but only for the first chapter. Ok now just read it.


Hey guys this is another story. if no one reviews I will just delete it. Thats just how mad I am. So read and review. It starts when the noble-class vampires, and perfects Zero, Yuuki get in a fight. This is about a girl ~Arianna~ **(My own charter that I use a lot for my storys) **is bitten by a vampire, but thats not whats turning her. Now go read. OC+AIDO.

~POV Arianna~

I was looking for my friends. I looked back at the map. I was so lost. The sun was setting and the sky was turning purple. It was beatiful so I got my camera and took a picture. Then clouds darken the sky. Like it was going to rain, good thing my camera is water proof.

"Are you lost? I can help you, just come a little closer," some guy said. He was ugly and his eyes glowed red like blood, he gave off a bad vide, but I did't move. He remided me of a vampire with red eyes of hunger. Was i right all along did vampires really exsice? He moved so fast that I didn't see him move. He griped my waist and bit into my neck. I pushed him and screamed for help but no one came. I listened to the way he drank blood from me, the way he was killing me. Then what I though was a vampire came and acttacked the one biting me. The one that bit me had dropped me and was fighting the other one. I took my chance and ran. There was a school close here. Maybe I could find help. Blood was runing down my neck and was soaking my clothes, my heart was thumping in my chest. I thought it was going to .I opened a gate. It said 'Cross Academy'. I ran and now I was starting to get dizzy and I could tell I was losing too much blood.

Just then I heard voices saying.

"No fighting-" and that was all I heard till I fell. I cryed out. Hoping that they heard me. They looked at me like there was about 8 of them. They were shocked and one ran away his hair was white that was all I saw of him. They're eyes glowed that blood red.I screamed, and backed up. I hugged a tree, I cried. I was going to die and I never said good-bye to my friends. They proably were worried sick. Oh god why me or who was up there, help please. Just when black dots danced and blackness swallowed me.

~Hours Later~

I woke up to people ,

"We could have another Zero on are hands! Do you want that happening again". Someone yelled. Then I woke up and opened my eyes.

A man with a brown blanket, glasses, and bloud hair pulled back into a messy pony-tail. And a guy with dark brown hair, black eyes. He was different, not in a good way, Like the way that men who..., me. I couldn't even bring myself to think of it.

"Hello I'm Kaname Kuran-" I cut him off from saying anything.

"Your a Vampire," they both looked surpised like it was hard to that, then _Kaname _looked mad maybe I shouldn't have cut him off.

"As I was saying and this is 'Headmaster Kaien Cross' and tell me why you think I would be a vampire?" he said.I looked at his mouth it was opened. I looked in his mouth, yep. There they were. Fangs, they were small but could tell they weren't normal.

"For one you have fangs, and the _thing _that bit me smelled like you," I went in shock but held a good poker face, but really I was crying, remembering the felling just lying motionless in pain thinking I was going to die alone. Then they came. Headmaster Kaien Cross somehow looked past the poker face. He sat sit to me.

"Arianna, I'm sorry for what happened to but you are going to have stay here, do you know why?," he said and I did. I knew about purebloods and how they were the only vampires that had the power to change someone. I knewn that there was a night class too. So now I guessed that class was vampires. What can I say I love vampires, I read way to much, that and my friends parnets were Vampire Hunter soo i acted if I hated vampires when really I loved them.

"Yea, cause I bet you think that the vampire that bite was a pureblood couldn't tame his bloodlust," I said, it didn't scare me it happy kind-of I ALWAYS wanted to be a vampire, but now I missed people like friends. They looked surpised.

"Where are your parnets?" asked Kaname. I didn't have any, I grew up at a friends house. My parnets died when I was young. Just then Kaname wishpered something to Headmaster, and Headmaster left.

"I don't have any so I can stay all you have to is call my friend and I can stay" I growled. Kaname acted if he knew me. When they didn't know anything, him didnt know how bad I had it. When Kaname was pampered, and feared his whole life, I couldn't stand him. His very presence boiled my blood. I got up and walked to the door.

"I think you should stay here" said Kaname. I walked back to the bed and got my bag. It had my ipod, and clothes in it. Kaname came over and held my arm.

"I told you that your not going anywhere" Kaname said. I looked at him. His hand tighted on my arm. My blood was at it's boiling point now.

"Let me go" I growled and pushed him into the wall. The wall cracked. He looked shocked as if what I just did was not possible. I took my chance and ran.

I ran out that door and stopped at fountain. I sat on the edge and looked at myself. They only raped my neck up to stop the bleeding. I splashed water over me but my clothes were covered in blood so it didn't help.

"It would be better to use a shower" someone said. I jumped up and turned. It was two guys one had bloud, with icy blue eyes, his hair was short and messy. The other one had short flameish colored messy/spikey hair, redish/brown eyes, one ear pirced. They both had white uniforms.

"I would but I don't see any" I said my old joking self coming out again. They looked around.

"At the dorms there's one, at the night dorm. Would you like to come?", the bloud one said. I wanted to say no but there was something in me that said yes.

"Umm, I guess?"

I know just review and tell me what to do next. I will name people in next chapter. and they will get the BIG SPARKY AWARD!


End file.
